Best Damn Apology
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Harry apologizes to Parvati after the entire Yule Ball fiasco.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, events, etc that take place within it. I'm a teenage girl who lives with her parents and four dogs, not a renowned billionaire genius like JKR.**

**Author's Note: So it's said that after the second task, Padma showed a lot more interest in Ron, so I'm assuming that they made up after the whole Yule Ball fiasco. Now, this is Harry and Parvarti making up and . . . a little bit more. Totally not canon but I felt like writing it. Hope you enjoy. Also, the part about the one-eyed witch statue? That's totally true. Just look it up on the HP Lexicon.**

**I would also like to give a huge thanks to my best friend and beta: Liz Jean Tonks. Please go check her out. She writes amazing stories and is a fantastic person. :) **

_xxxxx_

It was a brisk January morning, laughing about one of Ron's jokes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione traipsed out of a Transfiguration lesson on their way to lunch. Looking at Hermione as she spoke, Harry spotted someone over her shoulder exiting the classroom as well. It was Parvati Patil. Harry felt suddenly guilty. He had never apologized to her for his behavior at the Yule Ball.

"Listen, guys," he began to Ron and Hermione. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, but I need to do something first."

They both nodded and walked off towards the Great Hall.

"Parvati!" Harry called, running up to her. "Could I talk to you for a second?" Lavender stood next to her best friend and gave him a stern look, one that said, _"Don't hurt her again."_

Harry felt guilty and shot Lavender an apologetic look as she made her way to the Great Hall. Harry and Parvati now stood alone in the corridor. The two stood in silence for a few seconds until Harry cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Um, I'm – I'm really sorry, Parvati," Harry mumbled, staring at the floor and nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Parvati didn't respond and she was so silent that Harry looked up, wondering if she had walked away.

She was still there, however, and her eyes, normally a warm brown, were now fixed in a cold, hard glare.

"Is that the best you can do?" she snapped.

Harry averted his gaze again as she huffed in annoyance.

"I went with you, not because you were a champion or the Boy-Who-Lived, but because you were my friend and I thought we'd have fun!" she said, outraged. "Instead, though, you danced with me one time, spending the entire night drooling over Cho Chang and sending angry looks at Cedric." She sighed. "I get that you wanted to ask her, Harry, and that you were angry because Cedric asked her first, but that's no reason to make my night miserable."

"I – I thought you were dancing with – with that Beauxbatons boy," Harry mumbled.

"We danced a couple times, yeah," Parvati said with a shrug, "but I had wanted to go with you. He hardly understood anything I said, anyways, and he kept shooting glances at Padma," she finished.

"I – I don't really know how to do this," Harry admitted sheepishly, looking up at Parvati. Her gaze softened ever so slightly.

"I know you don't have much experience with girls, Harry," she said. "But can you at least give me a proper apology, not one that you mumble out while staring at the floor?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry fixed her eyes on hers and said, "Parvati, I am really really sorry about the Ball. I should've payed more attention to you and danced with you more. I'd like to make it up to you." Parvati nodded as Harry continued. "Would you please let me take you to Hogsmeade on the next Hogsmeade weekend? Or before?" he added instinctively.

"What do you mean, before?" Parvati asked skeptically.

Harry smiled mischievously. "I know a way we could go and get our fill of Honeydukes candy without having to wait for the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Well, in that case," Parvati said, "I would love to go with you. When should we go?"

"How about tonight?" Harry said. "Unless you want to do your Transfiguration essay tonight, in which case I understand."

Parvati shook her head with a smile. "It can wait," she said. She shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and started off towards the Great Hall. "I'll see you about ten o'clock tonight outside the common room," she called to him, just before entering the Hall.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked after her towards the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry sat down and hastily grabbed a piece of Shepherd's pie, knowing it would all vanish soon.

"Talking to Parvati," Harry said. "Listen, I think you should apologize to Padma for what happened at the Ball."

Ron nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said.

"Hey," Harry began, seeing that his friend had no plan whatsoever on doing that. "Just go up and talk to her like a friend, politely apologize, and then ask her to get some biscuits from the house-elves or something."

Ron nodded. "Alright, I can do that, I guess."

"What did you tell Parvati?" Hermione asked.

"I apologized to her and then asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me," Harry replied.

"Oh, well, that's in just a few weeks, I think," Hermione said, digging into a piece of apple pie.

"Well, we're actually going to go tonight. I thought we'd go through the Honeydukes passage."

Hermione turned her eyes on him. "Harry, there's someone in the school who's trying to kill you. Do you really think it's the best idea to go traipsing about the school at night?"

"Come on, Herms," Ron said. "Don't worry, it's just for one night."

Hermione sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful, 'kay?"

Harry nodded.

_xxxxx_

"Hey?" Harry said, exiting the Gryffindor Common Room, the cloak and the Marauder's Map tucked under his arm.

"Hi," Parvati said. _She looks really pretty,_ Harry thought. Neither of them were still wearing their school robes. Instead, Parvati wore a bright blue nightdress that went down to her ankles and her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, while Harry wore a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, as well as his new Weasley sweater.

"Shall we?" Parvati said. Harry blinked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry felt himself blush. "It's this way," he said, gesturing towards the nearby staircase. "You know that statue on the third floor of the one-eyed witch?"

"Gunhilda of Gorsemoor?" Parvati said.

"I – what?" Harry laughed. "Is that what she's really called?"

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, she's actually a famous witch. She died a long time ago, but she was famous for finding a cure for Dragon Pox."

"Wow, I had no idea," Harry said. "Here." He swung the Invisibility Cloak around them both and they started off, Harry checking the map occasionally. "I just thought she was, you know, just a statue of a witch."

"Padma told me," Parvati said quietly, keeping her voice low in case Filch was nearby. "She loves learning about old witches and wizards. History of Magic is her best subject. I have no idea how she does it." Parvati laughed and so did Harry.

"Yeah, I can't keep anything of what Binns talks about straight. I'm lucky to have Hermione always taking notes for me."

They both laughed again. They were now reaching the statue of Gunhilda.

"Well, how're you this fine evening, Gunhilda?" Harry asked dramatically, bowing as much as possible without revealing their feet beneath the cloak.

Parvati giggled, but instead of finding it annoying, Harry actually found it charming.

He pulled out his wand, pointed it the statue, and muttered, _"Dissendium."_

The stone hump slid away and Parvati gasped. Harry took the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket, before jumping into the stone slide. He held himself there and looked back at Parvati.

"Okay, so it's basically just a stone slide. We'll slide down a for a few moments and then we'll just land." Parvati nodded and Harry let go, sliding down through the dark. He soon reached the bottom and stood up, rubbing dirt off his robes. A few moments later, Parvati came whizzing out behind him. Harry lit his wand and held out a hand to Parvati. She took it and smiled.

"Well, that was exciting!" she said, taking out her own wand and lighting it.

"This way, now," Harry said, gesturing at the tunnel. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they reached the end. Opening the trapdoor and helping Parvati through, Harry swung the Invisibility Cloak over them again, just in case a stray employee was still there. He doubted it, considering the time, but he really did not want to be caught, especially since someone was trying to murder him.

Luckily, the shop was empty. It smelled delicious and Harry took the cloak back off him and Parvati, stuffing it back into his pocket.

"I – uh –" he began. Parvati turned to him. "I brought some money, and I thought I could leave it and we could just have some chocolate."

Parvati smiled. "I like the rebellious side of you," she replied mischievously. She turned and grabbed a handful of Chocolate Frogs while Harry pulled a handful of Galleons out of his pocket.

He dropped them onto the counter and then walked around with Parvati, eating candy and throwing extra into their pockets. They walked around for a few minutes until they got tired of looking at the sugary treats. Harry unlocked the door and they stepped out into the chilly night air. They walked down the lane, looking at the shops and storefronts and posters, everything it was hard to admire when the village was packed with people.

"I didn't think about it being so chilly outside of the castle," Parvati mused and Harry looked at her, suddenly feeling quite stupid.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Here." He took off his sweater and handed it to her, leaving him in only his t-shirt. He felt goosepimples rise on his skin, but he couldn't tell whether it was because of the cold temperature or the sight of Parvati wearing his sweater.

"It's a beautiful sweater," Parvati marveled, pulling it over her nightdress.

"Thanks," Harry replied, removing his eyes from Parvati's face and looking in front of them. "Mrs. Weasley made it for me."

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit, neither one of them sure of where they were going as they were just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, after wandering around the lane, looking at the many shops and making small comments every now and then, Harry looked at Parvati as they returned to Honeydukes.

"Do you – um – do you think we should head back?"

She looked at him. "I suppose so."

Harry noticed how she said it rather half-heartedly and quickly added, "Maybe we could come again soon? Maybe on the next Hogsmeade weekend when we can get some warm butterbeer?" he joked.

Parvati smiled. "I'd like that," she said softly, moving a step closer to Harry.

"I – um – I would too," Harry said, lowering his voice as her face came closer to his.

Her deep brown eyes stared into his bright green ones. Harry looked at her deeply, more deeply than he had ever looked at anyone. He bent his head forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back suddenly, blinking.

"I – uh – I'm sorry if you – er –" he stuttered.

"Don't be," Parvati breathed, her hand on his shoulder. She pulled him forward gently and kissed him again.

Their lips were pressed together for minutes it seemed to Harry. When finally, they broke apart, Parvati looked up at the sky. Some clouds had gathered and the wind had picked up. The temperature had lowered as well and something cold landed on Harry's cheek. He looked up as well and saw that snowflakes were falling here and there.

Harry and Parvati smiled at each other, then, laughing at themselves and what had just happened, they went back into Honeydukes.

The journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room was a long one, but Harry didn't really notice. Him and Parvati stayed silent, exchanging glances every now and then, neither feeling the need to mention that they were holding hands.

"Fairy lights," Harry muttered to the half-asleep Fat Lady. She didn't hear him, so he asked again.

Finally waking up, the Fat Lady let them in, muttering about students and how they should respect others more.

They continued to hold hands until they reached the staircases where they would separate for their own dormitories.

"Goodnight," Harry said, letting go of her hand. He looked at her for another second, then moved towards the stairs to his dormitory.

"Oh, here," Parvati said. Harry turned quickly and looked at her. She was pulling his sweater over her head, the silver threads shining a little in the firelight.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, taking it from her. "I – I had fun tonight."

"Me too, Harry," Parvati said, her hand on his shoulder again. She blinked, stepped closer, and kissed him on the cheek. "Best damn apology I've ever gotten."

And with that, she smiled and moved upstairs. Harry watched her until she was out of sight, then went upstairs to his own bed. Changing into pajamas, he climbed into his bunk, taking care not to wake up the other sleeping boys. He fell asleep quickly, and for the first time, Harry realized that not every girl had to be a Quidditch player to be perfect.


End file.
